With the increasing popularity of mobile devices like smartphones and the diversification of application programs, the mobile device usage environment is becoming similar to that of the personal computer.
In this respect, the potential damage caused by malicious code has increased dramatically.
With the diversification of application fields requiring high security levels, like electronic payment, the interest and requirements of security in smartphones increases.
Particularly, open source platforms such as the Android Operating System (OS) are vulnerable to external attacks and malicious applications distributed through low-security application stores. Many sensitive private information leakage accidents are caused due to illegal acquisition of the trust root information of the platform.
Because such security vulnerability hampers the widespread use of the smart devices in public fields requiring high security levels, much research is being conducted to reinforce mobile OS security and recent System on Chip (SoC) technology supports secure booting based on digital certificates and digital signatures in the booting process.
The recent SoC technology guarantees basic security in the form of a secure boot chain in the booting process.
In order to accomplish this aim, a related technology has been disclosed in Korean patent Laid-open No. 10-2002-0092222 (title of disclosure: Secure Booting and Secure Boot Image Generation Method) which proposes a secure booting method for protecting from the booting with unauthenticated boot image. However, there exists a need for an improved apparatus and method for supporting a change of authentication means for secure booting.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.